A High School Surprise ?
by Chibi-Chibi x3
Summary: High School & Senshi Business don't exactly mix all too well. And to top that off, what if you crush suddenly shows up! *I stink at summaries. Someone help?* Forgot to write the disclaimer, so i'll put it here: I DON'T own Sailor Moon!
1. Prologue

A/N :

TiME FOR A SAiLOR MOON FAN-FiC !! Lol

I first wanted to write about Usagi&Mamoru but I'm not going to do much of them in this fic. It's Chibiusa&Helios ! : )

Ok enough of me, ON TO THE FiC ! : D

* * *

-Prologue-

Chibiusa's going to high school! One day she finds herself thinking about the past (A/N: err the whole time travel - see her mom when she's like 15- thing ) and everyone there. As she remembers all their times together, she thinks about Helios… **A LOT**. She hasn't seen him in years. Will her ever see him again? And if she does, what's going to happen?

Right after the prologue person named Bob finishes saying all this, Chibiusa walks into the room with a celestial smile.

After staring and smiling at the two prologue people ( Sarah and Bob ), Chibiusa exclaims, "YAYAYAY! I'm going to see Helios again!"

"You don't know if you will or not, Chibiusa." Bob replies, causing Chibiusa's smile to drop, making her look as if she was about to break down and burst into tears.

"So I'm not going to se him?" She asks plaintively.

"Now I never said that." Bob answered.

Chibiusa's face went back to having that smile of exuberance. "So I'm going to see him again?"

"Now I never said that either." Bob replied. (A/N: He better watch what he says or he's gonna be in BIG trouble.)

-The dispute one whether Helios-kun is coming or not goes on for a few more minutes-

"Ugh, you're too confusing! Just tell me if I'm going to see him again or not." Chibiusa whines, but wanting to remain sweet, she then says, "pretty please?"

"No."

"What?" Chibiusa stares at Bob in shock.

"I said no, and that final."

"Well then. If you want to play that way, I'll play along." She looks up to see a confused face looking at her.

"…Well you asked for it;" she shots him a mischievous smile; too only receive a confused look in return.

Then she shoots her hand out and yells, "MOON CRISIS, MAKE UP!"

Terrified, Bob yells out, "WHAT? Somebody help me! She's going to KILL me!" And then he breaks into a run. Then Chibi-moon tackles him.

"No, I'm not going to kill you. If you're dead then you can't tell me if I'm gonna see Helios, now can you?"

Chibiusa just grinned at Bob, when he struggled to get up and started running away from her.

_Meanwhile…._

"…So um yeah." Sarah says.

Her eyes stay glued to the Sailor Senshi and her partner running around the crazy people.

"Read the story to find out what happens, and if my friend over there survives…."

"Hey, maybe you can tell me Sarah-_chan_." Says Chibi-Moon.

Sarah's eyes widen 'till there the size of saucers.

"Err, BYE!"

And all you can see is a cloud of dust (A/N: She took off THAT fast ! ) and an irritated senshi.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

- - - - - -

Well, that was pointless humor… I think the chapters a different, they're not as weird. Jejeje;

Honestly, I wrote this as a normal prologue and then somehow I ended up with all this !

Well, tell me what you think ! Lol : )

Don't flame, they annoy me & are extremely pointless !

- Chibi Chibi - Chan x3


	2. Fillerishh Diary Chapter

**Ok, so this is basically a filler chapter ! I don't have enough time to really write it out so it's going to look kind of weird. Gomen ne minna ! I'm too much of a lazy-ass : ( . ( God… I'm turning into Shikamaru ! ]**

**Well here you go -**

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

**Roughly 4 to 5 years ago ( a lot more because of the whole future thing) -**

**Chibiusa: Bye minna! I'll miss you guys so much! Arigatou.**

**Everyone: Bye Chibiusa! We'll miss you, good luck in the future!**

***Beam of light comes and warps Chibiusa-chan to the future***

**Chibiusa runs up a grassy hill that overlooks the palace, and sees everyone waiting for her. Her parents, the senshi, even Luna and Artemis are there waiting for her to return. They all smile and get ready to receive her.**

**-PRESENT-**

'**That was a great day.' Thought the pink haired girl.**

_**Dear Diary/journal thing,**_

_**I miss them SO much… err even though I technically see them all the time. But, uh, you know what I mean, ne? **_

_**Anyways, I miss them **__**A LOT**__. _

_Fiery Rei, Love-crazed Minako, intelligent Ami, tough Makoto, sweet Mamo-chan, and clumsy Usagi-chan. _(A/N- In the first season Usagi cries b|c of the senshi's deaths and mentions how Rei will never call her 'clumsy Usagi' again [ this only is mentioned in the original -Japanese- version of the anime] . )

_Also, Helios-kun! _

_Hm, I wonder if I'll ever see him again. Like really, I'm haven't seen him for years, and I'm already starting high school!_

"UGH! I MISS HIM!"

"CHIBIUSA?!"

'Hehehe; seems like I said that last part out loud… oops?' (A/N- *sweatdropsz* ]

"GOMEN NE MAMA!"

"Hai Ok."

'Well, I guess I'll go back and finish writing.'

_So, I start high school in TWO DAYS! And, I haven't seen Helios-kun in years! _

_I wonder, who's going to be in my class? Well, of course Hotaru-chan. Like I would survive without her! Seriously : )_

_But, I'll tell you about her later._

_Hey look! A shooting star! _

Chibiusa closes her eyes and makes a wish.

_Want to know what I wished for? Well too bad! I can't tell you until it comes true!_

_Well, I better go. It's time for bed. Bye!_

_-Chibiusa x3_

* * *

Please Review! Also, should I keep going with a diary chapter like this every once in a while? Tell me what you think in a review! Lvl 1: )

-Chibi Chibi Chan x3


	3. Chapter 2 ?

**A High School Surprise: Chapter Two**

Sarah: Like any other day Chibiusa went off to school, but today it was different, because many were talking about the new foreign exchange student that had arrived and was to stay for the rest of the year. He was described as shy and nice by some, but mean and dumb by others. Chibiusa didn't know just which story to believe, so with Hotaru-chan in tow, she went to class determined to find out.

__________

"I don't know, Chibiusa. Should we really be sneaking around like this in our own classroom?" Asks Hotaru.

"Of course! You and I both know that I have to do it like this for investigation purposes!"

"Investigation purposes?" Hotaru asks incredulously and raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, investigation purposes."

"Oh, and are you sure you're not just doing this because you want to see if the new kid is Helios-kun? Hmmm?"

Chibiusa blushes and thinks to herself, 'HOW DID SHE FIGURE THAT OUT?!' but instead replies with false calamity, "No, do I look like I would do such a thing? ME, the princess?"

"Yes,"

"Whatever," Chibiusa said while glaring at her friend.

"Chibiusa if you just want to know if it's Helios-kun or not, why don't you just wait for sensei to introduce the new student at the beginning of class?"

Chibiusa looks as if she were to reply, but then thinks twice. "Hmm, I didn't think of that…"

"Yeah, I know. Why do you think I said it?"

"Have faith in me, will you?"

"You know I'm only kidding."

"Sure you are."

"Mmhmm."

"Yeah…"

"Yup."

(A/N: this goes on for a few more minutes lol.)

Eventually, the girls take their seats, and class begins.

Luckily the teacher is a bit late so the girls write each other a note.

Hotaru: So, what are you going to do if this boy turns out to be Helios-kun?

Chibiusa: Become extremely ecstatic, act shy, and send someone to go see if he still likes me.

Hotaru: And that someone would be…?

Chibiusa: … PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!

Hotaru: Why?

Chibiusa: Because! I'll love you until the day we die, and both you and I know that that is a VERY long time. : ]

Hotaru: *Glare* Ok fine. : |

Chibiusa: THANK YOU! THANK YOU ! ARIGATOU ! : D

Both girls simultaneously giggle and the teacher walks in with the new student, who wouldn't facing the class. (A/N: Mad shy, ne minna?)

"Class," Rito-sensei (A/N: Legend Of Zelda Tribee :] Sorry, im having a videogame moment…. : P ) says sternly to grab everyone's attention. "This is our new exchange student." (A/N: No duh ! ) "Please introduce yourself young man."

The boy faces the class and Chibiusa almost faints.

"My name is Helios." He states in a mumbled voice.

"Speak up."

"H-hai sensei. My name is Helios." He restates.

Hotaru shoots her friend a panicked look to see if she hasn't died yet. 'Thankfully, Chibiusa-chan's still alive, but she looks like she's going to explode any minute now.' The young girl thinks to herself.

"Now, Helios, seeing as you have introduced yourself, why don't you go sit next to Hotaru for this class?" Says the stern sensei.

Helios spots the girl who the sensei is pointing at, and becomes suspicious because of the amount of energy she has.

'Could she be a threat?'

________

A/N: iM SO TiRED ! Lol, hungry too : ] . I'll update sooner or later ! (But ONLY if you revieww !) Now know why others beg for 'em…. I already typed out the other chapter , so lets make that update thing only for chapter 4, ok ? Ok. : )


	4. Chapter 3 ?

S: means Sarah is talking.

'…' equal thoughts.

Thatsz All For NOW ! : )

RECAP :"My name is Helios." He restates.

"Now, Helios, seeing as you have introduced yourself, why don't you go sit next to Hotaru for this class?" Says the stern sensei.

Helios spots the girl who the sensei is pointing at, and becomes suspicious because of the amount of energy she has.

'Could she be a threat?'

______________

Chibiusa shoots her best friend an envious look and Hotaru tries not to laugh, fails, and causes Helios to look at her. This, as we all know, makes Chibiusa-chan even more jealous (A/N: =] iLove this ! ) and causes Hotaru to laugh even harder. Then class begins.

* * *

S: At lunch, Hotaru and Chibiusa meet up.

"So…."

"What Chibiusa?"

"Why was Helios-chan looking at you like that?!" She said in a panicked, hushed whisper.

"Chibiusa, I honestly don't know, but the look he gave me was one of the ones you and I would give an enemy."

"Hmm, you're right. I thought I recognized a look like that before, but why would he look at you like that? He hasn't even met you until today."

"That's what I want to know."

"Let's go up to him and ask!"

"What happened to the 'Ooh, when I see him I'm going to be so shy!' Chibiusa?"

"She left the building, so come on let's go!"

"Ha, funny. You can go yourself."

"No, you're coming with me."

"No I am not."

**Five minutes later…**

"Hey Helios-kun, I have a question for you." Hotaru says after being dragged to his table by Chibiusa-chan, who had ran off before Helios could even see her.

"What is it?"

"Why were you looking at me as if I were your potential enemy?"

"I wasn't looking at you like that."

"Helios-kun, I know an enemy look when I see one, so don't you even think about fooling me about it."

"And how would you know the look?"

With a loss for words, Hotaru blurts out, "How would you?"

-silence ensues-

"Look, if something's up between you and me that makes you look at me as if I were your enemy, tell me what it is so I may convince you otherwise." Hotaru says as she leaves and practically runs back to Chibiusa with all of her senshi strength, causing Helios to believe that she is an enemy even more.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Bad, I think he hates me."

"Oh, he better not for his own sake."

"Ha, Chibiusa, don't worry, I think it'll work out between me and the love of your life." Both girls muffle a laugh.

"Ok."

"So…. Chibiusa-chan, it's your turn!"

"Wh-wh-what?! No way! I'm not going up to him!"

"Why not?" Hotaru pouts.

"Because I'm too shy!"

"Oh really? I thought the shy Chibiusa had left the building."

"Well she came back while you were gone, ok?"

**Fifteen minutes later…**

(A/N: Their lunch is an hour-long and so far we've gone half an hour into it.)

"H-h-hi Helios-kun."

"Hi. What can I do for you?" He says without looking up from the book he is reading.

"Uh, can I sit here? You looked lonely sitting here all by yourself."

"Sure you can sit here, what's your name miss?"

"Usagi Chiba, but call me Chibiusa."

"Ok, Chibiusa."

'Hmm, I guess he doesn't remember me….' Her smile falters a bit.

"So where are you from Chibiusa?"

"Chrystal Tokyo."

"Cool, so what do your parents do for a living?"

"Work, what else?"

Helios laughs, and Chibiusa looks at him confused. He sees her look and says, "Sorry, but when I asked what they do, I meant what kind of work."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Well, um…. My parents kind of, sort of-"

"Spit it out Chibiusa, we don't have all day, you know."

"I was about to but then you interrupted me!"

"Sure sure, so then tell me. What do they do?"

"They're King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity…."

Helios looks up at Chibiusa.

"Really? He asks with a false incredulous tone.

"Yeah…."

Recognizing the girl he is talking to as Sailor Chibi-Moon, he jumps up and hugs Chibiusa, much to her enjoyment. "I knew it was really you."

"You could have just asked you know."

"Oh and this is coming from the girl sneaking around the class room in **PLAIN SIGHT**, looking to see if the new student was me?"

"How'd you know that me and Hotaru-chan were doing that because of you?!"

"Because you just told me princess."

She gapes at him and blushes hard, but before she can say anything, the bell rings.

"Hmm, bad timing, eh? I guess we'll have to finish this conversation after school."

"Yeah I guess."

They both get up and begin to head to their separate classes both with light blushes. : )

* * *

That's it for today you guys ! Debi-Debsz is going to kill me for this chapter I jus knoe it. Shesz jus too impatient when it comes to these couples ! Lol , But iStilL love herr x3. Well nxt chapter might come up soon not exactly sure when , but it'll be up by nxt month .

REViEW PLEASE ! iNeed to knoe what to improve on and if you guys have any requests or suggestions for this story, please tell me and I'll see if I can Work Them In !!

P.S. iThink I killed the could she be a threat thing… Help ? iHave an idea to change that… but I don't know if it is any good.


	5. Note

SORRY ! Late Update - I Blame My SCHOOL !

Well , I'm not sure if you guys still want me to continue this fic ? Let Me Know If You Do !

CCCx3


	6. Quick Note ! Please Read

Alright you guys, another quick note .

I wrote most of these fanfic's back in like what? 6th grade?  
So i'm re-writing them! :D

Sorry to you guys who have this on alert & thought it was a new chapter (if any of you guys even READ this anymore), but i'm NOT dropping any of these stories !

SOO , i'll be sure to work on these whenEVER I can, - i got Microsoft Word on my phone ;) & Update Soon !

Thanks :) - CCCx3 


End file.
